soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Back in Time is the sixth and final game of the Mario & Luigi series. It is playable only on 3DS. Plot Introduction As Mario & Luigi were in their home, minding their own business, they were ambushed by Shy Guys and brought to a castle where Wart the Frog King resided. The evil king greeted the two plumbers again and refreshed their minds by contemplating on their meeting in Subcon. The brothers then remembered what happened and tried to jump on the frog king who then created a shield to protect himself from the attack. The royal frog mentioned he had gained new powers trough the years and decided to put the world in terror but first, he tried to eliminate the brothers once and for all in a tutorial battle. The easy battle was ended due to a message given saying that Princess Peach was once again captured by Bowser and the Mario Bros had to go save her from the evil koopa lord's clutches. Escaping from Wart's Citadel and then heading over to Bowser's Castle, the Brothers bypassed the security and defeated Bowser's minions as well just to reach Bowser and Kamek. Bowser stole Peach this time for a reason, he was feeling hungry and wanted a good cake for comic relief. Kamek tried interrupting the koopa king and make him focus on evil plans but Bowser's stomach, according to Bowser, "is more important than a silly plan". While the two villains argued over their plans, the Brothers managed to rescue Princess Peach and escaped from the castle. The heroes went with the princess to the castle in which Toadsworth gave the brothers something said to be a gift from a "very good friend". The gift was actually a time machine that was missing some parts to make it function properly. The brothers were informed by Toadsworth that a good Toad merchant in town happens to sell rare parts which one of them could be the machine's parts. In Toad Town, the brothers arrived in the Toad merchants house but soon learned he wasn't a Toad, he was actually Fawful whom managed to survive and reform actually. Fawful was eager to help the brothers but he needed some money to fund the Repair Shop of his, Luigi, comically, thought he was lying but Fawful was desperate to say the truth here so he forced the brothers to look for at least 100 coins. After a trip to Mushroom Road and defeating the enemies, they headed back to Fawful's shop and payed every coin with Fawful who kept his promise, gave the brothers the spare parts for the machine. The brothers then headed to Peach's Castle and installed the parts on the machine. After standing in awe of the surprisingly shiny machine, the machine started glitching out. It grew fangs and eyes and started to attack instead. Toadsworth ran away with Peach to protect her while the Mario Brothers fought the machine to calm it down. After a brief battle, the machine went back to normal. Toadsworth and Peach returned again completely shocked at the machine's power. Mario then asked Toadsworth if he knew who rewarded them with the present but Toadsworth didn't know anything about the person only that he was in a cloak. After some suspicious doubts, the machine again started moving back & forth. The Mario Brothers entered a fighting pose but the machine instead opened a portal in it. Peach checked out the machine a bit more to make sure it was safe while Toadsworth explained the troubles one may face inside there so he called Starlow once again to assist the Mario Brothers. Starlow quickly made her trademark hello to everybody and greeted the brothers. After being briefed of the situation, Starlow agreed to help and decided to go first at the portal with the Mario Brothers trying not to lose her, entered as well. The portal then closed unexpectedly with Peach and Toadsworth quickly checking out the machine and try to turn it back on but to no avail. Ice Age Calamity The Mario Brothers and Starlow were then dropped from above into the snow where they quickly got up. Starlow questioned where they had fallen but Luigi just says that they're in the North Pole. Starlow shouts at Luigi for saying something absurd and then starts looking around for a village or civilization. Mario suggested moving forward to see what they find in which they did. Passing through a small snowy forest, they saw a small stone village in the distance from a hill. They reached the end of the forest and found themselves in the village with many primitive Toads. The heroes were greeted by the Toad Skull Leader and gave them a tour of Gruuga Town. Starlow came into conclusion that they were in the Ice Ages and had to be careful as monsters are not exactly friendly there. After the tour and stopping at the Skull Leader's house, Starlow explained the reason they were here to which the Skull Leader immediately believed. Since the heroes were outsiders, they were warned of the huge monster TerrorTerrar, a pteranodon-beast whom arrived every "Sundagg" to feast on at least one citizen of town. After the briefing, the heroes volunteered to stop TerrorTerrar for good. According to the Skull Leader, the pteranodon was acting up even more than usual so a bigger threat is lurking around. The heroes then exited the house and could walk around on the village and buy things to use and more. One particular Toad gave them the Koopa Shell Bro Object to use in battle. The heroes reached the gates leading to the outskirts of the village. The Toad guarding it warned the brothers to be careful of the dangerous enemies found on the way and opened the gate to let the brothers pass. After the long road to the Mammoth Nesting Areas, they came across with Wart whom managed to trace the location of the brothers to the Ice Ages. Wart mentioned the "present" he gave to the brothers and mentioned he has one himself as well. Starlow tried to ram him but he quickly evaded once again. Wart just took out a button and pressed it. A small tremor occurred in the area as a giant sloth came running into the nesting area which spooked the mammoths into running away. Wart later left them to "have fun with their history" and the brothers fought the giant ground sloth. Once he was beaten, his mind-control helmet was broken and was set free. The brothers kept going on with their journey and even found the Bone Bro Object. They then reached the Peak where the vicious pteranodon resides. Once they took a step forward, they were spotted by TerrorTerrar whom proceeded to attack the brothers. After a tough fight, he was defeated and flew away for good. The Skull Leader then arrived to tell the heroes that what a good job they just did and that the village thanks them for freeing them of this "curse". While the heroes returned to the village, they noticed it was overrun by Shy Guys attacking the citizens. The heroes were tasked to get rid of the Shy Guys immediately before they did anything else to the townspeople. After rid of all of them, the Shy Guys retreated to the right gate of village with the heroes in hot pursuit. The heroes needed to follow the Shy Guys to their base by passing through Painter's Cave (which was a cave where many cavemen drew). On their way through the caves, they noticed a painting in green that was said to be the hero of the Ice Ages. After the following, the heroes reached what appears to be a toy box in one secret part of the cave. With no time to lose, the heroes entered inside and traversed the various traps and puzzles inside. Once they reached the end, they were greeted by General Guy and his Shy Guy Army. The general explained his part in Wart's army which was to mine out the paintings in Painter's Cave, which are said to have some sort of mysterious aura. The general was forbidden to say more information so he and his army fought the Mario Brothers. After a tough fight, General Guy and his Army were last seen running away screaming but were later retrieved to the present. The screen took the heroes back to the village where they were congratulated by the townspeople. After the minor party and the brothers leaving, the Skull Leader started wondering if the one in green was the hero of the Ice Ages. The brothers were passing through the forest to have appear in front of them a portal to Princess Peach's Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, which they immediately entered. Ending the chapter. Adventures in the Stuffy Kingdom Western Showdown Buzzy Dayz in the Inzect Kingdom Medieval Madness Crystal-Clear Crystal Kingdom Dias en los 80s The heroes managed to reach the time machine in the Crystal Kingdom and were warped into what appeared to be a dark back alley. Starlow didn't know where they were so the heroes continued moving forward. The heroes were greeted by MC Ballyhoo who was the MC of Pit of the Great. A vicious fighting tournament in Aldea Puño. Starlow asked Ballyhoo what year was to which Ballyhoo replied with 1982. Mario & Luigi were speechless here but the MC bid them farewell because he had to host another fight in the ring. Starlow asked the heroes why were they shocked to which the heroes replied with 1980 being the day they were born. The heroes heard something in the alley they were and quickly checked it out. They noticed one of the trash cans moving. Luigi quickly sent Mario to check it out. Mario slowly approached the trash can and opened it only to have Yoshi jump out of it. The green dinosaur started talking about the people throwing out valuable food until he saw the grown-up brothers. Yoshi took a better look and got all scared of how much time did he spent in the trash can. The brothers explained to the green dinosaur about time travel. Yoshi understood and wanted to introduce the brothers to the babies. Yoshi guided the heroes to Aldea Puño to check on the small basket he left the babies in. Still there, the babies made their trademark sound and recognized the grown-ups (due to the Partners in Time plot). Yoshi mentioned bringing them here just for the food (which according to Yoshi, was out of this world). The babies jumped out of their basket and landed on the grown-up's backs similar to Partners in Time. Yoshi decided to tag along and mentioned Pit of the Great which would be a great place for the babies to train and fight. The heroes reached Pit of the Great and signed up for battle. They needed a fighter name to enter. The attendant suggested their names being: Red Pepper (Mario), Green Pepper (Luigi), El Licko (Yoshi), Sugar Romper (Baby Mario), Green Star (Baby Luigi). The chose their names and the attendant showed them where they should stay which was the Minor League room. After talking with one of the fighters (Loco Croco), the heroes were brought to battle the Goomba Trio. After beating the trio, the heroes won and were brought again to the Minor League room. Rawk Hawk, champion of Pit of the Great, entered the room to check out the "new hero" which was the brothers and Yoshi. The champion intimidated the new heroes and told them they will never be able to reach the champion. He quickly exited and Starlow caught bad vibes from him but still continued. After reaching rank 6, Loco Croco wanted the heroes to meet him in the Taco Stand outside. The heroes went outside to the Taco Stand to talk with Loco Croco. Loco Croco told them a secret about Rawk Hawk which was he did not like it when he loses and will ambush whoever defeats him. Tales of numerous fighters whom managed to defeat Rawk Hawk end up in the graveyard later on. Starlow wanted to get behind this problem but first, they had to reach the champion. Once on the 11th Rank, they fought El Umbrello. A cocky umbrella fighter who thinks he's the best. After beating him, the heroes moved on to the next room which was the Lucha Room where strong individuals really prevail. Yoshi had to go look for some Tacos so he went off, leaving the brothers with the babies. In the room, they made their first fight against the Luck Lurker. Once they won, Rawk Hawk once again appeared and threatened the heroes to stop working up the ranks or else. The babies started crying at hearing Rawk Hawk screaming so the champion kept doing it to scare the babies. Once he left, Starlow started having a disgust for the champion and really wanted to beat him once and for all. The heroes managed to reach the penultimate rank and had to fight Huesito Duro, a Dry Bones fighter that feels confident in all of his abilities and also thinks lowly of others. Once the heroes beat him, they could face the champion. Unfortunately, a power outage occurred in Aldea Puño. The battle devices couldn't work so they were postponed. Starlow was suspecting the power outage being caused not natural so she and the heroes started to get to the bottom of this. Heading under the establishment to check the power lines, they traversed difficult puzzles in order to reach the main circuit. They noticed Rawk Hawk who cut the power himself. Rank Hawk once again escaped up while the heroes repaired the circuits. The heroes and Yoshi reached their match against Rawk Hawk. After a long and difficult fight, the heroes emerged victorious. Rawk Hawk quickly stormed off angrily while the heroes received their trophy for winning. The heroes then were brought to the champion room where they were asked by an attendant to go to the ring. Once in the ring, Rawk Hawk along with Wart appeared. Wart started talking about how this time period was beneficial for his plans. Wart gave Rawk Hawk super-powers to fight. Now called SteamHawk, the powered-up champion fought the heroes. After losing, Rawk Hawk ran off to parts unknown and Wart simply disappeared to the future. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Yoshi and the babies bid farewell to everyone on Aldea Puño and to themselves as well. The heroes went to their time machine and went off, to their next adventure. Scard Mansion Busters The heroes managed to escape from the 80s time period and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. They went to the castle for a meeting with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Toadsworth worried a bit for the heroes to ensure they were okay and noticed they smelled like tacos. Peach laughed at this and mentioned the location where Wart will be striking next. Daisy told the heroes to go to the Scard Mansion. The screen eventually got purple with only Luigi in the screen. The green hero made a horrified face and went to a corner cowering in fear. The screen went back to normal and Mario brought Luigi back again. Toadsworth told the heroes a bit of information about the Scard Mansion. The mansion was abandoned once the basement was said to emit mysterious energy that made people disappear to unknown areas. Starlow bashed Luigi to snap him out of the scaring position he was. Toadsworth gave the heroes some Ultra Mushrooms for the trip. After passing through Spooky Scard Woods, the heroes arrived in the Scard Mansion. Before they could even enter, Professor E. Gadd welcomed them to Scard Mansion but he immediately took the heroes to the small outhouse nearby. Inside, E. Gadd questioned why exactly were the Mario Brothers were in such a dangerous place. Starlow explained that they were there to investigate a time machine of some sort deep in the mansion. E. Gadd got into his large computer and opened up a virtual map of Scard Mansion. The professor clicked on the area where large amounts of energy was seen which was the basement. E. Gadd said that's where they'll find the time machine or something else instead. Starlow asked the professor if he could bring up more information about the basement but E. Gadd's computer couldn't search for more data. The heroes left to the mansion with Luigi reluctantly as always. Once they entered, they were greeted by Bogmire whom told the heroes to try to have a good time if they can. Lightning struck the mansion which made the lights go off while Bogmire disappeared. After traversing the numerous puzzles found in the mansion, the heroes reached the yard which Bogmire once again appeared. He fought the heroes but was defeated instead. Traversing much more traps and defeating enemies, the heroes reached the basement where millions of Boo where circling the room. The heroes went down the stairs to see King Boo laughing at the sight of the time machine but then turned his attention to the heroes. The ghastly king looked at Luigi and remembered the painful times passed when Luigi got a mansion. Starlow noticed the time machine and tried to go in but the energy too potent that it pushed Starlow back to where she was. King Boo was tired of the jokes and quickly fought the heroes. After losing, the ghastly king tried to escape along with Bogmire but instead, E. Gadd came in and used the Poltergust 5000 to suck up all of the ghosts on the basement. E. Gadd laughed at the strength of the ghosts and told the heroes to investigate the machine on the back. The heroes investigated the machine but it quickly sucked them in, ending the chapter and commencing the next chapter. Chill Days Greece The brothers and Starlow appeared to had arrived in a fiery pit. All means of escaping were futile for the heroes and could only do nothing since Starlow could fly out but wonders if the heroes will be okay all alone. After some time, Dark Minions and Skellobits start surrounding the top of the fiery pit while they leave an opening for Bonechill to appear. Apparently, their arrival in Ancient Greece provoked the icy prisons making Bonechill and his army escape from it. Bonechill "thanked" the heroes for being able to escape from the icy prison of the Underwhere and quickly escaped to above ground and wreck havoc on Ancient Greece. The heroes had nothing else to do inside the pit until the lava started rising up and rocks started surfacing up. Acting as platforms, the brothers managed to jump on the rock and rose up the pit and escape. They appeared to be in some temple detailing a hero of legend. The various pictures showcased a green-clad hero saving the world from darkness. Starlow didn't have time to analyze the pictures so the heroes just fled from the temple. Outside in Alens, the town of the time period, the place was quiet and tranquil, meaning Bonechill and his army haven't started yet. The heroes went into the mayor's house where the mayor, called Alexius, quickly hid in fear that the heroes were Bonechill's men. After some explaining, the heroes were briefed a bit about Bonechill. Bonechill was in fact a "fallen nimby" who was imprisoned in ice for reasons unknown. Becoming the deadly lord of the ice (and death as well), many feared one day Bonechill will escape from his icy prison and when he does, he'll bring total chaos to the world with his minions. While talking, a large explosion was heard in the distance. The heroes and the mayor exited the house to see Bonechill's men wrecking havoc around town. The mayor quickly ran into his house to cower in fear from Bonechill's return. The heroes had to defeat every minion of Bonechill in town to free the citizens. Once every minion was defeated, some Para-Skellobits dropped a steak onto the ground. Luigi immediately wanted a bite but Starlow told Luigi that it may be a trap. The ground shook as a fiery hole opened in the ground. Out of the hole popped out the Underchomp to eat the steak. Bonechill arrived in the scene to make the three-headed chomp his own servant. Bonechill then commanded the Underchomp to attack the heroes. After its defeat, the Underchomp just went back to its fiery hole which immediately closed when the three-headed dog entered. The mayor arrived to brief the heroes about the Underchomp which was supposed to be guarding the gates to the Underwhere but can be summoned with the most rare meat in the world (called Holy Steak). The mayor then told the heroes to head to the Temple of the Underwhere, saying that's where they'll find Bonechill and his army. The heroes quickly headed to the temple and entered inside the pipe after answering a riddle. (Riddle being: From the clear sea arrived a dark sea. Answer: Lord Nessy) Once they went down the pipe, they arrived on a dark place which was the Underwhere. The heroes had to find Queen Jaydes and tell her about Bonechill escaping. Once the heroes found her, they briefed her about the situation. The queen immediately warned Grampi from the Overthere and ordered the heroes to head there but due to the gates being closed to avoid any of Bonechill's men to arrive, they needed to go into he Temple of the Overthere above. Once in the temple, they headed down the pipe after answering the riddle (Riddle being: What can fight, race, play sports and destroy environments? Answer being Petey Piranha) The heroes arrived in the Overthere which was already invaded by Bonechill's men. The heroes had to find Grampi and save him from Bonechill's minions. Once he was saved, he told the heroes to teach that Bonechill a lesson. Apparently eavesdropping, Bonechill revealed himself from the shadows and told the heroes to meet him in the Cold Storage where his prison was. Quickly disappearing as well, Grampi told the location of the Cold Storage which was very deep into the Overthere. On the way to the path, a cluster of Dark Minions obeying Bonechill formed into what appeared to be a giant "demon" of some sort and fought the heroes. Despite their strength, they were defeated by the heroes. The heroes managed to pass the Cold Storage and arrive in Bonechill's Prison where the ice lord was indeed waiting for them. The ice lord started explaining his main plan which was to destroy Alens and take full control of the world by sending his dark army to conquer it. He started to say much more information about himself as well, apparently, Bonechill was Grampi and Queen Jaydes' son but when he was influenced by the darkness, he was left outcast by his parents. He eventually made a huge mistake by eating some kind of apple that was considered forbidden by everyone else. Making his mistake and was banished by his parents to the ice prison where he turned into a complete monster over the years. After finishing, he uttered a huge roar which managed to freeze Mario and Starlow. Luigi was left unfrozen so he readied himself to fight. Bonechill was shocked to see the green plumbers still alive but then he quickly remembered something, getting shocked at the fact that Lugi IS the hero of legend spoken in Greek Myths. Saying that the prophecy of the hero will arise and defeat the darkness and destroy the ice lord for good. Bonechill, infuriated, fought the green hero to the death just to avoid the prophecy. Once defeated by the green hero, Bonechill started shouting at the fact of his defeat of a mere plumber. Eventually exploding into icy particles along with his army which dissolved into nothing as well. Mario and Starlow were then freed from the ice and celebrated along with the townspeople of Alens. Grampi and Queen Jaydes also arrived to congratulate Luigi and (comically) "the others" for their brave and noble act of defeating a great evil. Luigi, Mario and Starlow then waved goodbye as the townspeople, Grampi and Queen Jaydes as they went off to the future in their teleported time machine (thanks to Grampi and Queen Jaydes whom managed to teleport it to their location) Road to the Jungle Kingdom As the heroes exited the Ancient Greece level and put a stop to Bonechill's evil scheme, Toadsworth called them to the castle to speak with Princess Peach & Princess Daisy. Starlow explained to the princesses about the problems Bonechill caused in Ancient Greece just for a "silly stone engraved with ancient letters". Princess Peach explained to Starlow and the heroes about the Hero Stone. The stone was crafted by an Ancient Greek Wise Man to commend the power of the chosen one. The stone was said to hold the chosen one's power and only the chosen one can read it. After understanding, Starlow just shouted where are they going to find a chosen hero in the hour they're on. Peach wasn't sure who exactly was the identity of the chosen one, nor was Daisy and Toadsworth. Peach directed the heroes to the next location which was the Jungle Kingdom, the next time machine's destination. But they were warned to be careful of the kingdom's ruler, he's said to be cranky and generally unpleasant to be near. With the warnings in mind, the heroes and Starlow made their way to the Jungle Kingdom. Making their way past the incredibly dense foliage, deadly wildlife (even the flora attacked) and Wart's men, the heroes arrived in a base that once belonged to Wart. Passing through the security and traps, they arrived in a room where both Popple & Lucian resided. The two thieves once again maddened at the sight of the heroes and battled them. After the thieves escaped, the bomb they left blew a hole on the base's wall which the heroes could pass through to continue. Avoiding once again the deadly jungle, they arrived in a giant tree where Raphael the Raven and his Ravens resided. The giant Raven thought Mario & Luigi where there to steal the clan's fruits. The brothers tried to negate the respond the raven gave but he refused to hear more excuses so he fought the brothers. Once Raphael lost, he understood the brother's real reason to climb their clan's tree so in favor and for being sorry, he and his ravens built them a slingshot to send them near the Jungle Kingdom's entrance. Due to their hard entrance, they were surrounded by Velociraptor guards immediately. While surrounded, the heroes tried to escape but before they could do much, Emperor John XIII, the kingdom's ruler, walked into the ruckus. Demanding to see the brother's identity but unfortunately, their identity cards were lost in the slingshot launch. Mario tried to explain the situation while Luigi started crying. John simply told him they were telling lies and backed away to keep talking. Starlow mentioned having a plan that will start at the same second they were in. The brothers quickly attacked the guards, defeating them while John was busy ranting. The Spinosaur turned around to see his guards dazed on the floor and uttered "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS IMMEDIATELY!" in which numerous guards started appearing from everywhere to pursue the brothers. The heroes ran fast enough to hide and lose the guards. Luigi suggested staying where they are while Starlow shouted at the green hero for being a coward. Where they were hiding, a pipe was present to go underground and pop inside the kingdom. The heroes went down the pipe and traveled across what seemed to be a sewer of some kind. Popping up inside the kingdom as said, the brothers could now buy the stuff found on the kingdom. When the heroes talked with one of the Town Elders, the elder told the brothers of a mysterious machine inside the castle. But unfortunately, those who enter must be extremely rich and the only way for one to enter was to win the Archery Contest that's starting in a few minutes. Since the brothers were "wanted people" inside the kingdom, they had to go inside one of the houses were a female Toad handed the brothers disguises to fool the guards and the emperor in the contest. Entering at the last minute contestants, the contest started once the announcer said "GO!" After a long and slightly hard contest, the brothers won (depending on their performance) the contest and were allowed to enter the castle and meet Emperor John himself. Ditching the disguises, the brothers entered the castle. Full of traps, switches, mazes and tricky rooms, the brothers eventually reached the throne room where John was sitting. Upon sight of the brothers, the dinosaur ordered numerous of his guards (including Pterodactyl and Triceratops guards) to surround the room. John got up from his throne and walked over to the brothers were he was planning to do something unknown (fans think he was planning to devour the heroes). Once he lost the thought, he shouted at the heroes for not having identities, fooling the emperor with disguises and defeating numerous royal guards. On his rant, the emperor turned somewhat psychotic and started having a "mental breakdown" about his family, friends and brothers whom he apparently has all betrayed to become an emperor. To avenge them, he decided to face the brothers in a battle himself with his strong guards. Despite his and his guards immense powers, he was beaten by the brothers. The dinosaur emperor started sobbing at the humiliation he passed for trying to avenge his family. The brothers then explained what was their reason to be in the Jungle Kingdom. The Spinosaur understood, saying that there IS a creepy machine in the door behind the throne. Bidding farewell to the emperor, the brothers entered the portal to their next destination. Pirate Misadventures Wart's Citadel Final Confrontation UNDER CONSTRUCTION Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Non-Playable *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wart *Yoshi *Birdo *Toadsworth *Bowser *Kamek *Stuffy the 64th *Popple *Lucian *Professor E. Gadd *King Boo *Starlow Enemies Enemies are listed with their normal species along with their subspecies going from: Ice Age. Western. Medieval. Egyptian and Pirate. Enemies without subspecies means they don't appear in their time period. *Goombas **Wooly Goombas **Goombaroos **Knightools **Goocha **Goomens **Salty Gooms *Koopas **Sabertooth Turtles **Koopoutlaw **Lankoops **Hulkoopa **Koopade **First Mate Koopers *Shy Guys **Skull Guys **Cowboy Guys **Knight Guys **Fighter Guys **Vase Guys **Peg Guys *Fly Guys *Dry Bones **Dry Skulls **Dry Guns **Armor Bones **Huesitos **Enob **Jolly Rogers *Boos *Eeries *Yellow Ghosts *Purple Ghosts *Green Ghosts *Pokeys **Tarkeys **Cactus Freak **Stone Pokes **Prokey **Minopokeys **Har-Yarkeys *Buzzy Beetles *Spinies *Lakitus *Piranha Plants **Piranha Killers **Wranglants **Hay-Heys **Pirax **Cyclant **Sword-Eye Plants *Bullet Bills **Freezer Bills **Bullet Boys **Pinn Bills **Pro-Bill **Lightning Bills **CannonBills *Hammer Bro **Bone Bro **Gun Bro **Lance Bro **Wrestle Bro **Bolt Bro **Cannon Bro *Monty Moles *Paragoombas *Para-Troopas *Draglets *Spear Guys *Dragoneel *Cooligan *Cheep-Cheep **Bone-Bones **Buck-Bucks **Knight-Nights **Glob-Glump **Paintee-Paintee **Sharky-Sharky *Sushi *Fliprus *Beezos *Cobrats *Albatoss *Phanto Enemies Exclusive to the Ice Age *Mammorch (little Mammoth enemies) *Pterrys (pterodactyl chicks) *Crystal Monsters (monsters made of crystals) *Saberrr (Sabertooth Cats) *Junga Jinga (Gorilla-like apes) Enemies Exclusive to the Western *Rattlesnake Ratts (rattlesnakes that shoot poison) *Cacc Tuss (Anthropomorphic cactus enemies) *Six-Guns (Levitating revolvers) *Dyno-Mights (Crocodiles carrying dynamite sticks) *Gecks (Geckos that turn invisible) Enemies exclusive to the Medieval *Rovin Doods (Robin Birds carrying a bow and arrows) *Smokey Smirks (a puff of smoke) *Drachic (medium-sized purple dragons) *Ace Ards (a moving suit of armor with a mace) *Moatsters (Frog beasts) Enemies exclusive to the Wrestling 80s *Iguakool (luchador iguanas) *Pengin (Penguin bouncers) *Chiyay-yay (Chihuahua dogs with pro-wrestler clothes) *Phantaspunch (phantoms wearing boxing gloves) *Roller-Holler (Roadrunners wearing 80s clothes along with roller-skates) Enemies exclusive to the Greek *Bulltaur (a Minotaur-like humanoid) *Gorbra (Snakes with smaller snakes on top) *Dark Minion (Bonechill's main henchmen. Rottweiler-like creatures made of dark matter) *Skellobits (a skeleton soldier working for Bonechill) *Para-Skello (a flying skeleton soldier working for Bonechill) Enemies exclusive to the Pirate *Polly Cracky (Parrots that resemble Pidgits) *Tentacles (a squid's tentacle only found near water) *Matey Richies (peg-legged sharks) *Never Evers (ghosts carrying sabers) *Booom (Cannons with feet) Bosses *Wart (tutorial boss) *Sub Time Machine (the game's time machine) *Earth Sloth (a giant ground sloth that's protecting its babies) *TerrorTerrar (a giant, black pteranodon with ragged wings and described as a killer) *General Guy (first chapter boss) *Popple & Lucian (the Shadow Thief and a skunk thief) *Monstrale (a sperm whale serving as the Stuffy Kingdom's elite guard) *Stuffy the 64th (a dolphin prince) *Sheriff VaqCow (a black bull sheriff of the town) *Herd of Cows (a herd of cows that escaped from the ranch) *Koopa Bros (second chapter boss. A group of 4 koopa ninjas) *Popple & Lucian (BIT)Lucian (Rematch you) *King Dry Bone (the ruler of the Dry Bones) *Monica Monarch (the queen of the Insecto Kingdom) *Black Knight and Steed (a black knight along with his black horse) *Trolgre (a troll who charged you for passing through a bridge) *Tubba Blubba (third chapter boss. A large Clubba with "invincibility") *Snowbite (a little snowball that grows into immense sizes) *Baron Frostbite (leader of the Crystal Kingdom) *El Umbrello (A fighter from the ring based on an umbrella) *Huesito Duro (a large Dry Bones fighter) *Rawk Hawk (a hawk enemy from Paper Mario 2) *SteamHawk (basically, Rawk Hawk in an angry form) *Popple & Lucian (Rematch you) *Bogmire (a ghost found in the Mansion) *King Boo (leader of the Boos and one of Luigi's arch-nemesis) *Underchomp (a three-headed chain chomp based on the Cerberus) *Monstrous Minions (Bonechill's Dark Minions made into the form of numerous bosses from the Mario series) *Bonechill (fourth chapter boss. A fallen nimbi) *Popple & Lucian (Rematch you) *Raphael the Raven (a circular raven enemy from the Yoshi series) *Emperor John XIII (a Spinosaurus reigning over the Jungle Kingdom) *Squaw Squaw (a large Scarlet Macaw) *Captain Jones (a black-bearded crab) *Cortez (fifth chapter boss. A deceased pirate who is now made out of bones) *Popple & Lucian (Final battle against them) *Bowser and Lord Nessy (the evil koopa lord and Luigi's arch-nemesis Nessy) *Dream Dragon (a large, dark dragon manifested by the dreams of people) *Wart (semi-final boss) *Shadow Wart (final boss after being affected by the dark matter) *Bowser (after finishing the game, he'll rematch you as many times as you want) *Darkness Nessy (true final boss of the game) Battle Ring Bosses *TerrorTerrar X *General Guy X *Monstrale X *Koopa Bros X *Monica Monarch X *Tubba Blubba X *Baron Frostbite X *Huesito DuroX *Steamhawk X *King Boo X *Bonechill X *Emperor John XIII X *Squaw-Squaw X *Cortez X *Dream Dragon X *Wart X *Shadow Wart X *Bowser X *Darkness Nessy X Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Toad Town **Stuffy Kingdom **Brrring Brigade **Buzzy Town **Scard Mansion **Jungle Empire **Wart's Citadel *Ice Age **Graagu Valley **Graagu Road **Mount Uuggh **Mammoth Nesting Area **Uuggh Peak **Painter's Cave **Shy Guy's Toy Box *Western **Dust Town **O'l Ranch **Desert of Death *Medieval **Meddingham **Castle of Meddingham **Bog of the Doomed **Cave of Excellence *80s **Aldea Puño (Punch Village) **Pit of the Great **Arena de los Puños (Arena of the Punches) *Greek **Alens **Temple of the Underwhere **Temple of the Overthere **Underwhere **Overthere **Cold Path **Cold Storage *Pirate **Salty Seas Bay **Salt Jungle **Forbidden Cavern Battle System The system is exactly the same as Mario & Luigi: Dream Team's system. Bros. Items *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Blocks of Ice *Scaredy-Bull *Magic Powder *Spicy Taco *Hydra Whistle *Cannons Items *Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Ultra Mushroom *Max Mushroom *Candy *Super Candy *Ultra Candy *1-Up Mushroom *1-Up Super *Curing Potion *Fire Mac *Aqua Mac *Gooey Mac Gallery Image.jpg|Mario, the main protagonist but later secondary protagonist Luigi.jpg|Luigi, the secondary protagonist but later true main protagonist Princess Peach.jpg|Peach, supporting protagonist Princess Daisy.jpg|Daisy, supporting protagonist Yoshi & Birdo.jpg|Yoshi & Birdo, supporting protagonists Bowser.jpg|Bowser, secondary antagonist Nessy.jpg|Lord Nessy Kamek.jpg|Kamek, minor antagonist Wart.jpg|Wart, main antagonist Toadsworth.jpg|Toadsworth, minor protagonist General Guy.jpg|General Guy, chapter boss Tubba_Blubba.jpg|Tubba Blubba, chapter boss Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha, minor boss Starlow.jpg|Starlow, tertiary protagonist King_Boo.jpg|King Boo, minor antagonist Bogmire.jpg|Bogmire, minor antagonist Professor_Elvin_Gadd.jpg|Professor E. Gadd, minor protagonist Cortez.jpg|Cortez, chapter boss Koopa_Bros.jpg|Koopa Bros, chapter bosses Popple.jpg|Popple, minor antagonist Tutankoopa.jpg|Bonechill, chapter boss Rawk-Hawk.jpg|Rawk Hawk, chapter boss Trivia Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:Mario & Luigi series Category:3DS games